Green Lantern 001
Green Lantern #1 - "Sinestro Part One" thumb Autor: Geoff Johns Zeichner: Doug Mahnke Inker: Christian Alamy & Tom Nguyen Farben: David Baron Editor: Brian Cunningham Rezension von Michael Heide Erscheinungsdatum: 14.09.2011 Rezensionsexemplar zur Verfügung gestellt von Alcatraz Comics Was bisher geschah: Neben den Green Lanterns gibt es jetzt auch Red Lanterns, Orange Lanterns, Yellow Lanterns (Das Sinestro Corps), Blue Lanterns, Indigo Lanterns und Violet Lanterns (alias die Star Sapphires). Als der ehemalige Wächter des Universums, Krona, versucht, die Macht all dieser Farben für sich zu gewinnen, wird Mogo vernichtet, sodass die grünen Ringe nicht mehr zu neuen Trägern geführt werden. Krona wird kurz darauf von Hal Jordan getötet. Hal wird aus dem Green Lantern Corps unehrenhaft entlassen. Und Sinestro erhält aus dem Nichts einen grünen Ring. Meine Erwartung vor dem Lesen: Als Geoff Johns 2004 in der Serie Green Lantern: Rebirth Hal Jordan zurückbrachte und die Gesamtheit an Green Lantern Comics um zehn Jahre zurückwarf, entschädigte er die Leser mit einigen spannenden Geschichten, die nach und nach das Event Sinestro Corps War vorbereiteten. Danach ging es in halsbrecherischem Tempo mit den bunten Lanterns weiter und mit Volldampf in die Blackest Night, die direkt in das Brightest Day Event überging, gefolgt von War of the Green Lanterns. Die gesamte Green Lantern Franchise wurde wie eine Flipperkugel von Event zu Event gejagt, ohne den Charakteren oder dem Leser eine Verschnaufspause zu gönnen. Aber vielleicht kann die ja der Neustart liefern. Denn Green Lantern hätte so eine Pause bitter nötig. Der Inhalt: Sinestro will kein Green Lantern sein. Doch die Guardians nehmen ihm den Ring nicht ab. Sie sehen die jüngsten Ereignisse als Chance. Als Chance für Sinestro, sich zu rehabilitieren. Buße zu tun. Sinestro verschwindet. Wie so oft war einer der Guardians gegen den Plan der anderen: Ganthet. Doch das Maß ist voll, und die anderen entschließen sich zu einem schwerwiegenden Schritt. Sie löschen die Emotionen aus seinem Gehirn und vernichten seine Persönlichkeit. Hal Jordan war lange nicht mehr auf der Erde, und wenn, dann nie lange genug, um auf der Arbeit zu erscheinen oder seine Miete zu überweisen. Als sein Vermieter ihn zum nächsten Geldautomaten eskortieren will, damit er die drei Monate Mietrückstand begleichen kann, hört Hal Schreie um Hilfe aus der Wohnung gegenüber. Er sieht aus dem Fenster: Ein bulliger Glatzkopf mit Tätowierungen hält eine junge Frau am Hals gepackt und droht ihr. Hal springt aus dem Fenster, quer über die Straße, er stürzt durch das Fenster und schlägt den vermeintlichen Angreifer zu Boden. Was er von seiner Wohnung aus nicht sehen konnte: Das ganze waren die Dreharbeiten zu einem Film. Carol Ferris zahlt Hals Kaution und versucht, ihn zu überreden, wieder für ihre Firma zu arbeiten. Wenn auch nicht als Pilot, keine Versicherung der Welt würde haften, wenn sie Hal ihre Maschinen fliegen ließe. Doch Hal ist noch immer mit dem Kopf in den Sternen, fragt sich, warum Sinestro einen grünen Ring bekam. Carol erwidert, dass er das ganze hinter sich lassen soll. Sie selbst habe ihren Star Sapphire Ring seit ihrer Rückkehr zur Erde nicht mehr angezogen. Hal bittet sie um ein Date. Korugar, Sinestros Heimatplanet, ist noch immer unter der Kontrolle seines Sinestro Corps. Doch sie halten die Bevölkerung mit Gewalt und Ketten in Schach. Sinestro gefällt diese Entwicklung gar nicht. Von einem Asteroid aus beobachtet er das ganze - und wird prompt von einem Sinestro Corps Mitglied angegriffen. Zuerst, weil dieser ihn für einen regulären Green Lantern hält - dann, weil er ihm Verrat an seinem eigenen Corps vorwirft. Sinestro wird spielend mit ihm fertig, tötet ihn und zerstört den Ring, bevor dieser sich einen neuen Träger suchen kann. Hal und Carol sitzen in einem Restaurant, und Hal bittet sie, den Vertrag für das Auto zu unterzeichnen, das der immer noch arbeits- und mittellose Hal sich gerne leasen möchte. Carol, die andere Gründe für das Treffen vermutet hatte, ist gekränkt. Sie entleert ihr Glas in seinem Gesicht und fährt davon. Hal marschiert zu Fuß durch strömenden Regen nach Hause. Dort hängt ein Räumungsbefehl an der Türe - und jemand wartet auf ihn. Sinestro. "Wenn Du Deinen Ring wiederhaben willst, tust Du alles, was ich sage." Fazit: Sehr neueinsteigerfreundlich ist das nicht. Geoff Johns vermutet offenbar, dass man zumindest mit dem Green Lantern Film vertraut ist, der 2011 an den Kinokassen floppte. Wobei Kinogänger sicherlich wenig Ahnung von Sinestros eigenem Corps oder Carols Star Sapphire Ring haben dürften. Leser von Johns' vorheriger Green Lantern Serie hingegen dürften sich fragen, wo Jillian "Cowgirl" Pearlman abgeblieben, ist, Hals aktuelle Freundin. Ohne sie auch nur zu erwähnen, sehen wir ihn hier bei einem Date mit seiner Ex. Merkwürdig. Von solchen Kleinigkeiten abgesehen, ist Green Lantern #1 durchaus brauchbar. Es ist lange her, dass Johns sich um Hals Privatleben gekümmert hat. Schön zu sehen, dass das auch innerhalb der Serie jemand bemerkt hat. Und so darf Jordan mal Peter Parker spielen, ohne Job, ohne Geld, ohne Wohnung, dafür mit Frauenproblemen. Lustigerweise der gleiche Status Quo, den Kyle Rayner unmittelbar vor Green Lantern: Rebirth hatte. Gut, dass wir Hal wieder haben. Auf der anderen Seite dann das Mysterium um Sinestro. Warum hat ihn der Ring ausgewählt? Was planen die Guardians? Wozu braucht Sinestro Hal? Alles interessante Fragen, auf die wir hoffentlich bald eine Antwort bekommen. Denn ich bezweifle stark, dass Hal lange ohne Ring bleiben wird. Doug Mahnkes Zeichungen sind über jeden Zweifel erhaben. Er verleiht den Figuren Glaubwürdigkeit durch individuelle Gesichter, realistische Mimik und passende Zivilklamotten. Seine Hintergründe sind detailreich, die Kolorierung stimmungsvoll. Trotzdem muss da auf lange Sicht noch ein bisschen mehr kommen. Wertung: thumb|left|6 von 10 Kategorie:Rezension Kategorie:Green Lantern Kategorie:Geoff Johns Kategorie:Doug Mahnke Kategorie:Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Kategorie:Sinestro Kategorie:Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) Kategorie:Ganthet